Party Secrets
by LovelyGucci
Summary: Randy learns what happens when you lose favor with the Roars at a party. Kinda Randy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Party Secrets**

Randy took a deep breath; in and out, in and out. He was on the verge of shaking because he was so nervous but he had to prove himself to the rest of Roar Omega Roar. After the embarrassing hearts debacle at the Scare Games, Johnny Worthington put Randy on fraternity probation. He had to verify himself yet again that he was good enough to be with the other Roars and this was the task they had given him. The pounding music playing at the party hosted by the Roars couldn't mask the sound of his beating heart as he approached his target.

"You see her over there?" Johnny had asked him, pointing across the room. Randy's green eyes followed the direction and landed on a really pretty girl at the party. He wished he had his glasses to be able to see her more clearly. The best he could do was squint. She was covered in dark fur and had fox ears over her shoulder length red hair. A red, bushy tail matched her hair. "I want you to go up to her and give her the Roar charm. You need to take her upstairs." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Randy gulped.

"Sure. I can do that," Randy said, trying to sound confident. He was sure he failed at that. He adjusted his red and gold cardigan and headed over to her. She wasn't alone. She was sitting by three other girls, chatting and giggling. It was going to be worse than he anticipated but he needed to prove to the guys that he deserved to be in their fraternity. He knew that _Sullivan _wouldn't have a problem with this challenge so he needed to show that he would succeed. _He wouldn't be bested again._

Randy cleared his throat but the girls didn't react to his presence. He tried again. "Excuse me."

The girls stopped talking and turned to look at him. Their piercing stares and raised eyebrows made him want to turn right around and crawl back into bed under his purple comforter but instead, he did his usual trick and disappeared right in front of them.

The girls gasped and widened their eyes in surprise. Randy realized what happened and reappeared again. "Sorry…"

"That was awesome!" one girl said. "How'd you do that?"

Randy managed a smile. "Cool trick, huh? It helps when it comes to scaring."

Another girl piped in, "Oh, I remember you! You were in the Scare Games last semester! You had the hearts all over you after you lost to Sulley! How sad!" The girls laughed.

Randy's smile fell off his face. This wasn't going how he wanted. "Right…well…" He turned to the fox girl who hadn't laughed but was watching him curiously. "You wanna get out of here? Maybe go upstairs?"

The fox girl blinked confusedly. Suddenly she scoffed, "Yeah, I don't think so. Sorry, bud." She turned her back on him and that was that.

Randy made his way back to the guys to see they were pointing and laughing at him. Had this just been a ploy to humiliate him further? Well, it worked. With his tail now in between his legs, he exited the fraternity house and made his way outside.

* * *

"That was awkward," Finley commented. She had seen that purple lizard around campus but had never talked to him before. The fact that he just walked up to her and invited her upstairs so suddenly, creeped her out. "Maybe he had just a bit too much to drink tonight…"

"He wasn't even that cute," one of the girls she was with, told her. "Not like Johnny…I wouldn't mind going upstairs with him."

Finley rolled her eyes. She was dragged to the party by her friends but had no intention of hooking up with anybody. Especially with these arrogant frat boys. She had known Johnny for a long time and she could easily say she had no interest in him.

Speaking of the devil, he marched his way over and casually put his arm around Finley's shoulders. "How are you ladies doing tonight?"

The girls giggled and tried to look extra dainty. Finley just lifted his arm off of her.

"We were fine until one of your boys tried to hit on Foxy," another friend told him, using her nickname. "It was really weird."

Johnny tried to hold in a laugh which raised Finley's suspicion. "Poor guy. He's a good scarer but that's about it. We tried to help him out but he doesn't seem to catch on with anything else. Not sure if he'll last in the brotherhood for much longer."

Finley twirled a lock of her red hair around her finger contemplatively. This was all seeming very familiar. A couple of years previously they had pulled this trick on a fraternity member that was quickly losing favor. They set him up for failure, telling him to hit on a girl that was sure to reject him and used that against him. It was a trend that Finley was familiar with and was suddenly feeling guilty.

"I'll be right back," she said.

Finley left her group and followed in the poor lizard boy's trail, hoping to catch up with him. He had probably gone through a lot; most people associated with Johnny Worthington usually do and Finley thought it would be best to try to help him out. When she found him, he was sitting alone on the patio. His head was bent down; looking defeated and was flexing his multiple fists like he was angry.

"Hey," Finley said. The guy jumped up and whipped around to face her. His glare was intense.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"We're off to a great start…" Finley remarked sarcastically. "What's your name?"

Grudgingly, he obliged, "Randy…"

"Okay, Randy, let me guess. The guys told you to come talk to me and to see how far you could get, right?"

Randy blinked. "How do you know that?"

Instead of answering his question, she reached forward to grab one of his hands. With her brown paw around his scaly hand she dragged him inside the frat house, back into the party. She didn't let go until they were in plain sight of the other members of Roar Omega Roar. She placed two of his hands around her waist and wrapped her own around his long neck.

"Just go with it," she whispered. Finley then proceeded in giggling loudly to catch the monsters' attention. "Randy, you're so clever!" she squealed uncharacteristically. "Let's go somewhere more private!"

She led him upstairs and they settled themselves into one of the vacant bedrooms. She assumed it was his seeing as there were purple items littered around the room. It was very neat, much to her surprise. He was twiddling his fingers nervously, watching her for her reaction to the situation at hand. "I don't understand what's going on…"

Finley sat on his bed and patted the seat next to her, signaling for him to sit. She offered a friendly smile, hoping to comfort him. "Randy, it's nice to meet you. My name is Finley but my friends call me Foxy. I figure we should at least get acquainted since we're going to pretend to hook up."

"You would do that for me?" Randy squinted his eyes. "Why?"

Finley shrugged. "This wouldn't be the first time. Once a member loses favor in the fraternity they usually shame him before they kick him out. It's sad really. They pick girls that they know will never hook up with them and tell them to hit on them. When Johnny came over to check up on us I knew there was something wrong."

Randy took the seat next to her. "How do you know all this?"

Finley tried not to look annoyed. "We grew up together so I've known him for a long time. I can't believe he tried to use me as a pawn for this."

Randy frowned and looked at his hands. "So, they're trying to get rid of me. It's all because of _Sullivan_!" He looked angry now.

Finley placed a paw on the back of his neck trying to be reassuring. "Maybe not anymore. You did score, remember? You seem really concerned with fitting in, so this will help you out. Just try not to slander my name in front of the guys _too_ much."

The two of them stayed in the bedroom for a while longer, chatting and getting to know each other. Finley was a year ahead of him in the engineering program, not being a scary enough monster to be in the scare program. Randy was more insecure than she expected and she really felt bad for the guy.

After some time, they went back downstairs to join the rest of the party. There was an audience waiting for them, so as to add to the performance, Finley smiled coyly and blew Randy a kiss. He just blushed and waved back before being approached by the rest of his brothers.

A week later, as Finley was making it across campus for her last class of the day, red and gold movement caught her eye. She turned her head to see Randy decked out in his Roar Omega Roar cardigan hanging with the rest of the guys. They were putting up posters about another upcoming party that Finley was sure she was going to avoid this time around.

She caught Randy's eye. Finley winked at him, causing Randy to give her a shy smile in return. He was an odd one but he wasn't too bad. She was glad she was able to help him in some way, even if it was just to stay in a fraternity. He must have really wanted to be popular.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Monsters University except Finley.

A/N: I didn't have much in mind when writing this. I've just been in an MU mood since I went and saw it for the third time last week...plus Randy is such a cutie, I couldn't help it! Hope it was somewhat enjoyable though! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Hey everyone! So, I hadn't actually planned on writing another chapter but the idea literally just popped into my head a few hours ago so I had to write it down. It takes place right before Monsters Inc. and deals with Randall changing and leading up to becoming bad. I hope you guys like it! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Finley tried not to roll her eyes but it was surprisingly harder than she would have liked to admit. She obviously raised the volume of the television as to drown out the annoying voice of her roommate who couldn't stop ranting about a coworker. It didn't work. His voice just grew louder than news now.

"Randall Boggs!" Finley yelled, cutting him off in his rant. His normally squinty eyes widened in surprise at her sudden outburst. "I don't mean to sound unsupportive but you've been complaining about Sulley, for what, ten years now? Don't you think it's about time that you move on?"

Randall didn't like this but Finley was starting to care less. After she had helped him out in college, they soon became friends, pretty much inseparable until they both graduated; Randy as a scarer and Finley as an engineer. Moving in together had just happened and Finley was happy about it- for the most part.

"You just don't understand…" Randall mumbled before slithering out of the living room.

The fox pursed her lips in annoyance. What she didn't understand was why he couldn't get over his ridiculous rivalry with James Sullivan and focus on other aspects of his life- like maybe settling down with her? She would never admit it out loud but she had developed feelings for him over the years. He was making it harder for her nowadays but the feelings still lingered. He was different with her in college, sweet and sincere, but now, all he cared about was his scare record. She could understand if he didn't want a relationship with her but she hoped that they could still confide in each other and still be friends.

She turned the television off and headed to his room. She knocked twice and placed her fox-like ear against the door to listen for movement. There was nothing for a few moments and then she heard his voice softly say, "Yeah?"

Finley opened the door to find him lying on his stomach on his purple bed. Even though they were in their late twenties now, Randall still liked to through childish tantrums every once in a while. He watched her enter his room but didn't say anything. She sat on the ground, her back against his bed.

"When did things get so complicated?" Finley asked. "Why can't we go back to college where we could party and date and just be kids? I kinda miss those days."

Randall shrugged. "We're still kids."

Finley chuckled. "You got that right. If you want to talk about work, then I'll listen. Sorry I wasn't a good friend earlier."

He got up from his bed and sat on the floor next to her. "I don't want to talk about that anymore. Things are going to start looking up at the company now. It's just a matter of time. Waternoose has some great ideas." That should have been comforting for Finley to hear but the tone of his voice left her alarmed.

The fox girl blinked. "I have a meeting with him tomorrow. Will I find out these new ideas then?"

Randall's smile was starting to scare her. It was almost…evil. "I think so."

* * *

Finley sat in the break room the following day, almost as if in a daze. Her meeting with Waternoose hadn't gone at all like she had anticipated. He was offering her a promotion but only if she agreed to build a machine for him- one that would extract the screams from children. Finley flinched at the idea because it sounded absolutely barbaric to her. He gave her until the end of the day to think it over but she knew that if she refused, she would be out of a job.

"Oh hey, Fin," Sulley said, walking into the break room. He was followed by his best friend, Mike Wazowski who didn't even greet her. She actually enjoyed her conversations with Sulley. He had really grown up since college and was a very nice guy. She really didn't understand why Randy hated him so much.

"Hey guys," Finley greeted with a sigh. She tried to offer a smile but it didn't fully reach her eyes. "Having a good day?"

"Is he having a good day?" Mike replied. "Have you seen his scare record? It's been amazing today! You should have seen Randall's face! Totally classic!"

Sulley smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing. Just doing my job."

Finley nodded. "And a great job you're doing. I have to admit though; conversation at dinner tonight will not be fun with Randy. He'll probably be sulking."

Mike rolled his big green eye. "I will never understand how you can live with the guy. He's just pure evil."

Finley glared at the round, monster. "No he's not! You just don't know him like I do."

"And I don't want to," Mike agree. "I've got Celia for that."

Finley scoffed. "That's not what I meant. Randy and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"Right…" Mike replied, not believing her. "It's only been, what, ten years and you really expect me to believe nothing is going on between you two?"

Sulley gave her an apologetic look as she got up to leave, her lunch hour almost over. She acknowledged his look before leaving; slightly miffed that Michael had struck a chord with her. It _had _been about ten years. So why hasn't anything happened?

Later that evening, after Finley talked with Waternoose, she sat in the living room trying not to let her tears flow down her face. She just couldn't build that machine for him. It went against everything that she believed in. She knew children needed to be scared, but to hurt them? Maybe even kill them? She had no choice but to resign. But what troubled her the most, was wondering if Randy knew of what was going on. Hopefully he had nothing to do with it!

"I talked with Waternoose today," Randy said when he walked in. He looked angry. "You turned him down?!"

Finley's jaw dropped. "I had to! And what about you? You're actually going through with it?"

Randall crossed his pair of arms over his chest. "This is going to revolutionize the scare industry. Monsters Inc. will continue to be number one."

"What happened to you? I thought it was bad enough how you let the Roars treat you in college. Don't you have a spine at all? Tell Waternoose 'no' and be the Randy that I fell in love with-! I mean…" She covered her mouth in embarrassment and quickly looked away. She waved her own comment off and muttered, "Just forget what I said. I didn't mean it. Are you doing this or not?"

"I'm doing it," he reaffirmed.

Without another word, she headed towards her own room now. She had no idea what she was going to do but she couldn't believe that this had happened to her best friend. She never knew that helping a poor nerdy kid out at a party would have led to this. They had their good times growing into adulthood but there was always that rivalry hanging over Randall and it seemed that that had taken over him completely. He just couldn't let it go.

He entered the room and looked around before his eyes settled on her. "You should probably pack your things. If you don't leave Monstropolis Waternoose will have you banished."

A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away angrily. "Seriously?"

"Yes. If you leave tonight, I won't tell Waternoose where you've gone."

"So that's it then?" Finley cried. "After everything we've been through, it's come to this? I can't believe it." She shoved Randall out of her room. "Get out." The tears running down her face made it difficult for her to pack but she managed to do it within an hour. She didn't even want to say goodbye- he didn't deserve it. It seemed like Michael had been correct when he accused him of being evil. It seemed that Randall Boggs had somehow turned into a villain.


End file.
